


Curiousity

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker Fic, Dean gets fucked by tentacles, MOL, Men of Letters Bunker, Monster sex, Other, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: The first time it happened was a surprise. The second time was by choice.In which Dean discovers a tentacle monster living in the bunker.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sorting through some old dusty boxes when he saw it. There were still so many rooms in the bunker unexplored, filled with all kinds of different information and objects. Some of which that were quite useful to them for cases. In this particular room, at the very back, behind some stacked boxes was a door.

Not just any door, it was in the shape of an arch and had Enochian symbols carved all the way around the edge, standing out in the bland, dusty room. Dean had found himself moving the boxes when the dark oak caught his eye against the beige wall. He traced some of the symbols with his finger once it was clear, looking down at the padlock on the door.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but wasn’t there a second part to that expression? Oh yeah, satisfaction brought it back. Maybe a peak would be okay. What was the harm? The hunter got out the paper clip he always kept on him and picked the lock, putting the padlock on a shelf. He carefully opened the door, switching on the light and looking around. He was quite disappointed and kinda confused to see that the room was completely empty, taking a step inside with a frown. Well what was the point of that fancy looking door if there was nothing in there?

His thoughts were halted when he felt something warm drip onto his head. He wiped it off as he looked up, eyes going wide at what was there. The _entire_ ceiling was replaced by a huge mass of pink flesh and tentacles, all pressed together and twitching.

_Jesus fuck, what is that? _

Evidently he was standing there too long, the...creature started to move and was that a pair of eyes opening? The thing looked down at him and made a low growling sound before lowering all its tentacles and coming straight for him. He didn’t have time to get back out the door before they grabbed him, effortlessly lifting him into the air and restricting him from grabbing a weapon. He started screaming for help but the thing didn’t like that, shoving one of its thick tentacles in his mouth causing him to gag on the sudden intrusion.

The thing watched him a moment before starting to...take his clothes off? Dean watched stunned, feeling panic bubbling up in his chest as he started struggling in earnest. The warm tentacles were wrapping around his ankles, his wrists, waist, everywhere. They tore through his shirt and slipped off his shoes and socks. Dean's brain short-circuited when they took his jeans off and went for his boxers next.

No amount of struggling helped, he was soon completely naked and helpless against the mass. They were intruding on every inch of his flesh, writhing and rolling, rubbing his nipples and sliding between his cheeks, and it wasn’t long before they went for his exposed genitals. The monster was watching him intently, making small growls and clicking noises that reminded him of a xenomporph. Dean groaned in frustration and growing pleasure, unable to stop himself from getting hard at all the stimulation. His legs were forced apart and there was a tentacle playing with his cock, rubbing it up and down and pressing against his slit. He gasped around the one in his mouth when he felt pressure against his ass, teasing his hole and lubing him up with a clear slime that it was coated with and producing. He couldn’t get away from it, it gingerly pressed inside and slowly started pumping in and out, getting faster and thicker feeling with each thrust. He moaned and shivered, bucking up and getting overtaken by pleasure.

The tentacle that had been filling his mouth the whole time started thrusting in and out too, before releasing a salty tasting liquid into his mouth, forcing Dean to swallow it. It stilled after it was finished, just staying there keeping him gagged from making too much noise. The rest of the tentacles kept going though, fucking him hard and jerking him with just the right amount of pressure.

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t take it anymore, feeling that familiar heat start to coil in his stomach before he came hard with a muffled groan. It hit his chest and stomach, covering the tentacles that were starting to slow down and let him go. He barely registered that he was being lowered to the ground, placed gently and left cold and spent.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the creature, a little surprised to see that it went back to being placid and not ready to kill or eat him. He slowly got up once he was ready to move his weak limbs, grabbing his clothes that were scattered around the room. He took one more look up at the monster before stumbling out the room and closing it behind himself. He slid down the door, trying to calm down and catch his breath. He got himself dressed, ignoring the drying come on his body and wiping his eyes of stray tears and his mouth of slime and spit. He headed back to his bedroom, careful to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone on the way.

* * *

After getting himself cleaned up and thoroughly scrubbed down in the shower Dean took the next few days to dwell on what the fuck just happened. Although violating as hell he couldn’t deny that that was the best damn orgasm he’d ever had. And like something straight out of a porno. He didn’t know what the hell that thing was or what it was doing there in all its grossness but it sure knew how to fuck.

He felt extremely wrong and dirty for kinda enjoying the memory of what happened, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go back at some point and check on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It took another couple days for Dean to work up the courage to go back to the room, evading Sam and Cas' questions about how distracted he'd been since the incident. He didn’t tell them what he found or what happened of course, no way in hell did he want them to know. But he was still curious about that thing, and if it would do...that again. He'd tried to find any kind of documentation or info on it but to no avail. It was risky as hell to go back again, it might just kill him instead, but he couldn’t help himself.

He waited until he was sure everyone else was asleep before he headed to the room, this time in just a black t-shirt and grey sweats. He came to a stop in front of the door, glancing at the padlock he’d left on the shelf.

“This is so messed up. What the hell am I doing?” He murmured to himself, taking a breath before he opened the door.

Sure enough, the creature was still there on the ceiling, curled up on its self in the same position as when it was left. When it heard Dean was there it opened its eyes, making a happy clicking sound as it lowered its many tentacles. Dean fought the urge to flee, closing the door behind him and walking further into the room.

He watched the tentacles come closer to him, lifting his shirt and teasingly grazing his skin. He swallowed his nerves and shivered at the touches, leaning into them. It obviously had some form of intelligence, realizing that the hunter had came back of his own free will. It wasn’t being nearly as rough or forceful this time, sliding his shirt off gently and playfully teasing his nipples and moving down to play with his waistband.

He let the tentacles take his sweats off and wrap around him to lift him off the ground. It didn’t go for his mouth this time, instead turning him around so he was facing the floor and holding his arms at his sides. His legs were spread and his ass elevated, feeling one of the tentacles loosely wrapping around his throat. He moaned as they started pumping his cock and sliding around his whole body, covering him in slime and sending tickles all throughout his body. It just felt so _good_. They were everywhere, soft and warm, hitting all the right notes in all the right places.

He felt pressure against his ass again and it didn’t take as long as before to thoroughly lube the area and fill him completely with the thick appendage. It started thrusting nice and deep, making him moan louder and lean into them. He let himself enjoy it this time, ignoring the voice in his head that was telling him this was wrong.

That voice was drowned out by a burst of pleasure anyway when the tentacle hit his prostate and started moving faster inside him. “Oh fuck!” He cursed loudly, feeling that heat started to build up in his belly far too quickly. The tentacles didn’t stop though, just fucking him harder until he came all over the floor and the wall with a shout.

He was once again lowered back down, groaning when the one inside him pulled back out and left him to take care of himself. It took a moment for him to gather himself and get back dressed, glancing up at the creature. It went back to sleeping or whatever it does, seemingly satisfied with what it did to Dean.

There was nothing else to do but head back to his room with the memory of what just happened, thoroughly satiated. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back to that room again sometime. 


End file.
